The Only Cards In My Hand Are Diamonds And Hearts
by WhiskerFin
Summary: It's only been a few short months since everyone has arrived on the Meteor, and Jade's starting to get extremely curious about troll quadrants. Sollux volunteers, dragging an unwilling Karkat along with him. Be prepared for palesmut, excessive cuddling, hand-holding, and maybe some (gasp) kissing.
It's been a long while since Jade had messaged Karkat. Or, seen him, for that matter. And, she was frankly really curious about troll quadrants now that she's on the meteor.

Jade, having literally nothing better to do now that it was almost midnight, rolled her computer chair over to her computer and opened up Pesterchum, scrolling through her friends list and starting a conversation with Dave.

\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:48 -

[11:48] GG: dave, can i ask you something? :/

[11:49] TG: shoot harley

[11:49] GG: you havent seen karkat around, have you?

[11:50] GG: cause i havent seen him and im kinda worried about him

[11:51] TG: nope sorry jade

[11:51] TG: try sollux though he might know

[11:52] GG: okay :/

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 23:52 -

Jade left her conversation with Dave up, then scrolled through the other usernames on her friends list until she found Sollux's handle. She took a deep breath before starting a message with the troll.

\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering twinArmegeddon [TA] at 23:56 -

[11:56] GG: sollux? you busy right now?

[11:56] TA: jade, hey. iim pretty 2urprii2ed youre actually awake.

[11:57] GG: yeah. i actually wanted to ask you something!

[11:57] GG: if thats okay.

[11:57] TA: 2ure why not

[11:59] TA: ...that wa2nt 2arca2m.

[11:59] GG: you havent seen karkat, have you?

[12:00] GG: i havent seen him around and i remember him being really mad at me for some reason.

[12:00] TA: oh yeah he2 not pii22ed no worriie2

[12:00] TA: you ju2t really threw hiim off

[12:01] TA: wont tell me why though

[12:01] TA: but ii get iit, iim not hii2 moiiraiil

[12:02] GG: thats actually what i wanted to talk to him about!

[12:02] TA: OH

[12:02] TA: that make2 2en2e

[12:03] GG: what does?

[12:03] GG: the fact that i wanted to talk to him about moirails or that asking him about it threw him off?

[12:03] TA: the latter

[12:04] GG: oh.

[12:04] GG: ...whys that?

[12:05] TA: moiiraiil2hiip to troll2 ii2 a really touchy feely thiing

[12:05] TA: iit2 not 2omethiing that 2hould be 2poken about publiicly

[12:06] GG: but you seem so casual about it!

[12:06] TA: becau2e ii 2topped giiviing a fuck about what 2ociiety thiink2

[12:07] GG: oh, okay.

[12:07] GG: so, would it be too much to ask you what a moirail is?

[12:07] GG: i mean you dont have to answer, im just curious.

[12:08] TA: iill an2wer

[12:08] TA: iim not a2 much of an a22hole a2 everyone 2eem2 two thiink ii am you know

[12:08] GG: great!

[12:09] TA: 2o what exactly do you wanna know about thii2?

[12:09] GG: ummmmmmm

[12:10] GG: well first off

[12:10] GG: whats the difference between having a moirail and having a best friend?

[12:10] GG: cause rose told me that kanayas talked to her about it and theres a huge difference between a best friend and a moirail.

[12:11] TA: well

[12:11] TA: iive heard 2ome 2hiit about human friiend2hiip2 from dave

[12:11] TA: but forgiive me iif iim a biit wrong iin my comparii2on2

[12:12] TA: becau2e iim gonna u2e a human friiend2hiip a2 a comparii2on

[12:12] GG: okay.

[12:13] TA: 2o

[12:13] TA: two put iit 2iimply

[12:14] TA: moiiraiillegance ii2 ba2iically a friiend2hiip, but wiith a deeper meaniing

[12:14] TA: iit2 not ju2t wantiing two be a22ociiated wiith a per2on

[12:14] TA: it2 wantiing two put forth the effort two under2tand every a2pect of them and wantiing two help them a2 much a2 you po22iibly can

[12:14] TA: wiithout all that romantiic pre22ure that human 2ociiety 2eem2 two put on relatiion2hiip2 liike that

[12:15] TA: iit2 more than ju2t a 2iimple human bro2hiip

[12:15] TA: iit2 more liike a bond that2 extremely hard two break

[12:15] TA: unle22 youre liike ff

[12:16] GG: oooooooh.

[12:16] GG: so why is is so scandalous in troll society?

[12:17] TA: troll2 are 2uper 2en2iitiive two touch

[12:17] TA: we generally dont liike iit

[12:17] TA: we deal wiith iit iif iit2 benefiiciial two our 2urviival

[12:18] TA: but other than that, we try two avoiid phy2iical contact a2 much a2 po22iible

[12:18] GG: so, like

[12:18] GG: say you were hanging onto the edge of a cliff or something

[12:18] GG: and i pulled you up

[12:19] GG: thatd be okay?

[12:19] TA: pretty much

[12:19] TA: now iif you were two hug me afterward2

[12:19] TA: that2 where ii would get really fuckiing uncomfortable

[12:20] GG: oh okay!

[12:20] GG: so trolls think any type of physical contact is like

[12:20] GG: too much to even talk about publicly?

[12:21] TA: e22entiially

[12:22] TA: but ii uh

[12:22] TA: ii have two go

[12:23] GG: wait!

[12:23] GG: if you see karkat, can you tell him im sorry? i didnt know that moirail stuff was a touchy subject.

[12:24] TA: yeah 2ure

[12:24] TA: go the fuck two 2leep jade

[12:24] GG: haha, okay. ill see you around!

\- twinArmegeddon [TA] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 24:25 -

Jade closed down Pesterchum, shut down her laptop, and pushed it further onto her desk.

She hadn't expected Sollux of all people to be that open with her, especially with how straightforward she was. Feferi told her once that one had to be very subtle to get a troll to open up to them; but then again, Sollux said himself that he was a very uncaring troll to begin with.

Jade rested her forearms on the empty space of her desk where her laptop sat less than a minute ago, laying her chin on her hands. Her eyelids felt heavy, and with a yawn, she lifted her head long enough to take off her glasses and set them aside. She then dropped her cheek against her arms, drifting into a deep but fitful sleep.


End file.
